


Orpheus/Eurydice Art (Haruka and Michiru)

by CloudSpeck



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Art, F/F, Inspired by Orpheus and Eurydice (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Sapphic September, Watercolors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26584321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudSpeck/pseuds/CloudSpeck
Summary: Watercolor art of Haruka and Michiru based on the Orpheus and Eurydice Myth for Sapphic September.
Relationships: Kaiou Michiru/Tenoh Haruka
Kudos: 14
Collections: Sapphic September Sprint-a-thon 2020





	Orpheus/Eurydice Art (Haruka and Michiru)

Check my art tumblr for more art/better look of this 👍 [Here](https://www.moondrunkart.tumblr.com)


End file.
